Christmas with a K
by Unknownred
Summary: Only a few people, close to the Hokage know of his return, including Naruto, but not Sakura. "It's Christmas with a K." Sakura stood there planted in front of a leaning Sasuke and stared at him puzzled, "What? Christmas starts with a C though." Sasuke got up and took two steps towards Sakura, "No."


**Christmas with a K**

**Unknownred**

**SUMMARY**: Only a few people, close to the Hokage know of his return, including Naruto, but not Sakura. "It's Christmas with a K." Sakura stood there planted in front of a leaning Sasuke and stared at him puzzled, "What? Christmas starts with a C though." Sasuke got up and took two steps towards Sakura, "No."

**Rated: T**

**Pairings: SakuXSasu**

It has been five years since Sasuke left the village to avenge his clan— whom Itachi, his older brother had killed when Sasuke was a child. It was late at night, around nine, that Sakura decided to take a stroll and just happened to pass by the entrance to her village, Konoha Leaf Village. Pausing, she averted her gaze passed the small clearing and spotted the most dreadful past she had endured. The bench— in which Sakura had pleaded Sasuke from leaving the village and was knocked out and 'abandoned' on a bench— Sakura still defending the word 'left' by which Naruto and her sensei, Kakashi had demanded of. But Sakura believed it wasn't like that, and she knew even when Sasuke wasn't around much, or in their case, anymore— Sakura knew she will always have a space for him in her heart.

She believed that for three years straight and after multiple tasks and hopes of bringing Sasuke back, Sakura began to realize that he _might_ not even come back, or might not even _want_ to come back. She had thought up most of the ridiculous reasons, like what if he didn't want to come back because he might still find her annoying? Or maybe if he did come back, he wouldn't want them, Team Seven, to be seen around him because they remind him too much of his past.

Sakura took a few steps towards the bench and stared at the loneliness it seemed to hold in place. Sakura lowered her eyes and breathed out slowly, watching her breath become a white form of winter fog. Even though its winter, Sakura didn't particularly find it cold this time of year and smiled faintly as her breaths faded into the night. She brushed her fingers on the cold stone of the bench and slowly bent, turning sideways and sat down on the hard, icy seat. The instant she sat down, a small shiver ran down her spine and down her arms. The tiny arm hairs stood on its end as she shook her body to get comfortable.

Shuffling her feet on the stiff ground, she tried to remain warm; folding her arms across her chest and hugging herself. Lifting her gaze up at the sky, she imagined the 'what if's' of Sasuke's return and her change of heart towards him. Will she still be the annoying, fan girl she always was when she was a child? Will she change a bit that Sasuke might even notice? Or will she turn him away like he did to her that very night?

Closing her eyes, Sakura inhaled and exhaled the cold air and slowly drifted into a small slumber, forgetting the numbness that crept up her toes and stung her nose.

He walked amongst the dark forests of Leaf's boundary, trying to make as little sound as possible but was unable to from the heavy breaths he fore-took trying to escape a little quarry with some drunken ninjas that dangerously challenged him to death. Of course, being trained under the most powerful, rogue sanin— Orichimaru, he was taught exceptionally and knocked out those men in five seconds after using his sharingan on them. But it was short-lived after he realized that he had been caught in a reverse jutsu, caused by one of the drunkards and was heading outside the opposite side of the Leaf's territory. So it took him about an hour and a half to get back to where he was heading to.

Closing in near the east side of the village's gates, Sasuke stopped and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small piece of scroll and placing a short jutsu on it. It vanished with a low 'poof' and Sasuke waited awhile until he felt the scroll— he casted a jutsu on, reach its destination, as of being received and the opening of the seal. He had sent it to the Hokage, Tsunade— knowing at least that he will be spared the loss of his mission. It had been four years and three months since he had returned to Konoha after killing Orichimaru and overruling his brother, only to think twice and spared his pathetic life with self-conscience. Only a few people, close to the Hokage know of his return, including Naruto, but not Sakura.

Sighing, Sasuke began ascending towards the gates of the village, the small court in which he had forgotten all those years ago, only to be reminded once again of a girl who he thanked before knocking her out, that was his teammate, Sakura. Walking ahead, Sasuke pauses mid step and glanced at the bench he had placed Sakura on. There she lied on the cold seat, her eyes closed and her breathing even as she lays there asleep, unknowing to her surroundings or at least, what had had happened. He knew what he did was right and yet, he felt sorry towards her; a regret building as he stared at her lifeless body. After being alone so many times in Oto, he had sometimes wondered what had happened to Sakura after he left. Did she hate him? Would she still love him, yet forgive him for what he did to her? Will there still be a place in her heart for him to return to someday? Maybe he would even consider giving her a chance of getting to know each other a little more.

Blinking, Sasuke slowly trailed to the bench and soon realized that it wasn't his imagination playing an image of Sakura lying on the bench. It was actually her, lying there, unmoving. At that moment, a thought struck his mind. Is she dead? Its cold out here, what would Sakura be doing in a place like this? Sasuke quickened his pace, and placed his finger at her neck, feeling a pulse. Sighing in relief, Sasuke crouched down to her level and gazed at her sleeping form.

With her eyes closed, Sakura couldn't see Sasuke's cool expression directed towards her. He raised his hands towards her face, and brushed away a few strands of hair and trailed his fingers down her cheek. Smooth and frozen. Sasuke's eyes snapped as the word 'frozen' crossed his mind. What was Sakura doing out here in the first place? Sasuke shook her slightly, calling out to her but Sakura didn't seem to respond. Thinking fast, Sasuke grasped her shoulder and shook her, calling her name a bit loudly, hoping she would give him a hint of life. But instead he heard nothing. Leaning inwardly, Sasuke brought his ear to her mouth and her tiny breaths forming unevenly. Was she too cold? It seemed likely. Sasuke looked around and pressed his lips in a thin line.

There was only one thing left to do. Bring Sakura to a warm place and keep her warm until she can walk again. Standing and taking Sakura's wrist, he pulled her up and wrapped one arm under her legs and propped her up so he was comfortable carrying her. He then quickly rushed down the walkway of the court and used a bit of chakra to jump a couple houses down until he reached his side of his neighborhood.

The last thing she remembered was that that day she had taken a stroll outside was Christmas Eve and she almost was too fed up of all the bright lights amongst the village, including Naruto, her teammate and close friend was— of all people, wearing bright orange and cheering quite loudly with her best and childhood friend, Ino, who too can't seem to calm down when it comes to shopping for presents.

Sakura woke up, blinking and sitting up, only to realize she wasn't in the cold, frigid air but in a warm, toasty room, on a sofa close to a kindled fire. She slowly felt the blanket that was placed on her fall to her lap as she lifted her eyes to gaze around the room. Swallowing, Sakura started to feel slightly uncomfortable and sensitive fore she didn't know whose house she was in or how, at the least, she had gotten herself there.

Then, as if an answer to her curiosity, the door opened and as Sakura turned her head to see who it is walked in the door, her lips fell ajar in surprise and bewilderment. What was Sasuke doing here? When did he get here? Is this all a dream? Sakura blinked a couple of time and even tried pinching herself just to see if it was all too real. Meanwhile, Sasuke walked in with a tray of tea set upon it. He strolled to the side of the sofa and placed the tray on the small table before turning to Sakura with a blank face.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, concern slowly revealing from his tone.

Sakura, still baffled by his appearance, didn't say a word but instead stared at him hard, her lips parted with no words to say. He nodded, understanding all too well at her response. He knew this was going to come sooner or later and it was alright if it had happened now then later.

Licking his lips, he took a step towards her and slowly bent down to her level. "You're warm now, are you not?"

Sakura blinked and glanced past Sasuke's shoulder to the readied made fire and slowly nodded her head in response. "I… what are you doing here?"

She gasped and shook her head, her forehead creasing and her brows furrowed together, "No, no, that's not what…" Then she looked him straight in the eye, "What am I doing here?"

This definitely was not what she had expected in her day dreams of what ifs. She had thought up of so many different responses to Sasuke's return and this was not one of them. She stared at him in suspiciously wonder.

He nodded and leaned back onto the balls of feet, "I brought you to my manor. It's cold outside and you looked absolutely dead when I found you."

She didn't say anything for awhile, letting Sasuke's words sink into her head. Then she breathed out a shaky breath, "So…? You have a problem with how I sleep? By all people, a forgotten teammate has now figured out that I sleep—"

"Glass is very fragile, you know." He interrupted, not missing a beat to what she had spoken of.

Getting the gist of his cryptic message, Sakura nodded, shooting him a glare of her own, "But fire can break glass. Although, I'm sure you already know that."

"I know." He said, standing up and walked towards the fire.

Sakura sat there a couple minutes before pulling the blanket away and standing up as well. "Well, I don't want to take up much of your time, but I have things to do."

"Like what?"

Sakura paused, and gave him a scrutinizing look, "None of your business."

She pursed her lips and turned around. She walked around the sofa and towards the door but stopped only to hear a small whisper of apology. Shooting a glance back, "What time is it anyway?"

"What is it you wish for Christmas?" Sasuke asked at the same time Sakura had asked the time.

Sakura parted her lips and didn't say anything. Sasuke turned to glance at her and found her thinking of what he said. Feeling a smirk forming, he sauntered over towards her unnoticed.

Sakura let out a small chuckle and peered up; only to jump slightly at Sasuke's close appearance. She took in his looks, he wore dark clothes, as if he had gone on a mission and glancing towards his neck was wrapped his old headband with a slash across their village's leaf symbol. Lifting her gaze, she took in his face, the same coal, black eyes, his inky, spiky hair, the smirk forming on the corner of his mouth. Gosh, he looked older and yet similarly closer to his genin image. Sakura had to remind herself not to gawk too much and to swallow; fore she had almost forgotten to.

Sasuke, on the other hand, smirked inwardly as Sakura eyed him. He, too, had taken in her bubble gum hair— short still from when he had last saw her, but even though she had a small frame back them, she sure did develop during those years he has been gone. He was surprised after he walked in; those green eyes that used to be so vibrant were then staring at him dully with shock.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine either."

Sakura stopped and glared at him, his matching her own. Not feeling the time to waste an effort, she swiped her eyes from his glare and glanced about the room, hoping to find a clock on the wall, or on a counter top.

"It's nearing midnight." He cleared his throat, stuffed his hands in his pocket. Feeling Sakura's attention flare, Sasuke leaned back against the sofa and watched as her cheeks begin to redden.

"Midnight?" She let out a growl and seethed through her teeth, "Do you know what that means?"

He nodded.

Sakura glared dangerously at Sasuke, "I could've been at home already, tucked in my nice, warm, and comfortable bed— SLEEPING! Instead, I'm here… spending Christmas Eve in your house…with you..."

Sasuke nodded, "Good. I like it this way."

Even though Sakura knew how lonely Sasuke might've felt all those winter days, no one could feel as she felt those four years of winter, passing up with no hope, or Sasuke in that matter. No Christmas without Sasuke was like Naruto having a whole life without ramen in it— something she grew to love about Naruto, one of his habits that haven't gone away.

"It's Christmas with a K."

Sakura stood there planted in front of a leaning Sasuke and stared at him puzzled, "What? Christmas starts with a C though."

Sasuke got up and took two steps towards Sakura, "No."

Leaning down, he brought his hand to Sakura's face and brushed his fingers upon her cheeks. Lowering his gaze, he swept his thumb across her bottom lip and leaned very closely, his eyes never leaving her eyes. "Christmas with a…"

Sakura gasps as Sasuke's lips encounters hers. He presses down, deepening the kiss and watches Sakura's eyes widen in shock and then slowly close it in embarrassment because Sasuke was looking at her too deeply.

Gasping away from each other, Sakura licks her lips and steadily opens her eyes and meeting Sasuke's, "I understand now."

A/N: Merry Christmas! Hope you liked this story. It was a very difficult piece I had to think up, despite missing some sleep on Christmas night but I thought I should share this after slightly having a writer's block. Sorry, this was uploaded late, but as I was writing this story, I had no internet connection. Bear with me. Thanks for reading.


End file.
